Gekkō Kirameki
This article, Gekkō Kirameki is property of BraveHeart70 Gekkō Kirameki (月光きらめき Eng. Lit: "Moonlight Shimmer") ''Is a mysterious rogue Shinigami who graduated from the Shinō Academy and became the captain of the 5th Division before he became a Visored and was exiled. Apperance Gekkō has the apperance of a young man within his late teens. He wears a tattered, black hooded cloak that flares out into ragged ends. His physical body is lean and muscled, being totally rid of all body fat. He has coal black hair that frames and complements his elegant face. He has reddish brown eyes that shine with knowledge and power. His constantly has a stoic look about him, which gives off a mysterious aura aura around his person. Personality Gekkō himself is a confident, laid-back, carefree and levelheaded individual. He is constantly calm, collected, and highly perceptive. He has a friendly and caring personality, easily making friends with almost everyone he meets. Gekkou is truly a man that others aspire to be, eccentric, calm, and wise, there is no situation that can force him to stress or panic. Gekkou is cautious and patient in battle, being able to wait for an extensive amount of time before executing his plan of attack. He is well known for his unbeatable determination and unbelievable drive, which has helped him overcome the steepest of challenges in his life. His devotion to the Soul Society and his love for his friends inspired all those around him, and, as a result, he became well-liked by his fellow Shinigami. Due to the state of mind he developed, Gekkō is usually calm and wise. Even in the most dangerous of situations he will crack jokes during difficult times and act sarcastic in the face of danger. He can earn the trust of almost everyone he meets and become very close friends with them. He will act mysteriously at times, to test others, giving them hints to certain situations. History Gekkō was born witihin the upper regions of the Rukongai. He was raised by his mother, Tsuki Kirameki, who was currently the captain of the Fifth Division. Around the age of seven Gekkou befriended Misora Kurosaki. As he got older, he desired to become strong in order to protect his mother. As he reached his mid-teens, his Shinigami powers started to manifest, and his mother sensed an unnatural level of spiritual energy from the boy, this prompted her to personally train him in Shinigami combat. After she finished teaching him the basics, she enrolled him into the Shinou Academy. Gekkou's true, innate talent began to show as he exceled through his classes. Due to this, he graduated from the academy in one year. After he graduated, he was granted a seated position within Squad 6. Once in the squad, he requested to be taught by the squad's captain: Ginrei Kuchiki. Under his tutelage, not only where his skills were further honed, he also met and befriended Byakuya Kuchiki who was around the same age as Gekkou. His skills in Zanjutsu, Shunpo, and Kidō reached new heights as he quickkly grasped the concepts of each combat area. However, his Hakuda was below average. Searching for a tutor to increase his skill in that particualr area, he encountered Yoruichi Shihōin. Under her teachings, he achieved extensive fighting skills without the need of special or long-term training. Under the tutelage of both captains, Gekkou's skills in Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Kidō, and Shunpo reached the level of a captain. Upon finishing his training, Gekkō became the captain of the Fifth Division, succeeding his mother. After becoming captain, Byakuya Kuchiki ascended to the status of captain of the 6th Division and Yoruichi Shihōin became captain of the 2nd Division and commander of the Onmitsukidō. While Byakuya and Yoruichi where not always on agreeable terms with eachother, Gekkou had a good relationship with the two. Upon becoming captain, Gekkou and Yoruichi trained together to further hone their skills in combat. Due to his accelerated develpment, Gekkou soon became stronger than the average captain. However, a plot devised by Sōsuke Aizen interrupted his peaceful existance. Using an unknown virus, Aizen infected eight Shinigami. Upon learining this, Gekkou rushed towards the scene wher he discovered that the Shiningami had Hollow powers. Seeing Aizen, Gekkou ran at him, thinking that he would become a victim of the crazed Shinigami if he did not interfere. However, Aizen revealed himself to be the perpetrator when he stabbed Gekkou in his torso, infecting him with the same virus. After being infected with the virus, Gekkou was taken to the Human World by Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi. Upon awakening from his coma, Gekkou saw that his childhood friend and lieutinant Misora Kurosaki come with him. Kisuke had explained to Gekkou what had happened to him and why he was in the Human Realm. After the revelation, Gekkō decided to train with Kisuke and Yoruichi. Kisuke in Zanjutsu and Kidō, and Yoruichi in Shunpo and Hakuda. During the training, his skills rose to incrdible levels, enough to be able to rival and even defeat both warriors in their respective fields. After a few weeks of consideration Gekkō decided to enter Hueco Mundo to master his new found powers.After years of training with his Hollow powers in Hueco Mundo, Gekkou noticed the weaknesses of Hollowfication. These weaknesses where the fact that he could only don his mask fo a certain amount of time and that his Inner Hollow would not stop disturbing his powers until he took over his body. Acknowledgeing this, and remebering his Kidō training, Gekkō stripped his Inner Hollow of its power and selaed it away using the spell Ginrei and Yamamoto used on Koga Kuchiki.After doing this, Gekkō gained access to its powers without any need to interact with his Hollow at all. After another two years of further mastering his powers, Gekkō returned to the Human World. He then started attending school at Karakura High School. Powers and Abilites Being a former captain of the Gotei 13, Gekkō is an incredibly skilled individual. His skills enable him to fell al but the most powerful of opponents. 'Immense Spiritual Energy: Being a former captain of the Gotei 13, Gekkō has an incredible amount spiritual energy. His power being above a good majority of the former Espada. He can exert an immense amount of Spiritual Pressure, which, in addition to his already admirable combat skills and finesse, makes him one of the most formidable captains known. 'Kidō Master: '''Being a former captain, Gekkō has a considerable amount of knowledge in the art of Kidō. He is capable of casting several in quick succession without the incantation and with almost no effort and still possessing formidable power. His skill in Kidō stems from his knowledge of the flow of energy that is required to cast spells. Also, during his younger training with Byakuya, and further honing with Kisuke, Gekkō has shown a great talent for the art of casting spells. His skills are great enough to rival both warriors in this respective field. 'Hohō Master: 'Being trained by Byakuya Kuchiki, a master of the art of flash step; and also being a former captain of the Gotei 13, Gekkō has a great amount of skill and prowess in the art of Shunpo. During his training with Yoruichi, he was even able to maneuver behind the latter, who was and still is known throughout Soul Society as the greatest Shunpo user in the Seireitei, without her noticing despite him being a mere few feet directly in front of her, until he actually grabbed her. 'Hakuda Master: '''Gekkō is a master of Hakuda. His fighting styles consist of minimal movement with maximum effect and extreme speed, and also breaking his vast array of fighting techniques and skills into ranges which include Kicking, Punching, Trapping and Grappling, with techniques flowing smoothly between them. He has incredible high-speed '''Taijutsu (体術, Body Skill) attacks that he uses to overwhelm his opponents. His skills enabled him to fight on par, and slightely overcome one of the most accomplished hand-to-hand combatants in Soul Society and the former Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō and, Yoruichi Shihōin. His mastery of the art form is so great, that he took down nearly 50 Hollows with only Hakuda while in Hueco Mundo. Enhanced Physical Properties: '''During all his training throughout his life, Gekkō's physical abilites have been pushed to the absolute peak of physical potential. This has come from many years of in-depth research and strict training. Transforming all his muscle into pink tissue, Gekkō has reached the perfect balance between speed and stamina with strength and durability and has conditioned both to their highest possible level. Gekkō has trained his body to physical perfection, evident from his slim, lean amd muscled body without it being bulky. He is able to easily overpower a Shinigami twice his size and built. '''Keen Intellect: Even while in the Soul Society, Gekkō has shown to be a quick learner. In school, despite his secret life, he was able to keep up a perfect grade record and effectively tutor others. In battle, Tanimoto is highly perceptive, able to quickly see through his opponent's attack patterns and battle tactics to better counter them. Innate Talent: From a young age, Gekkō stood out in talent. This made his mother recognize his great potential growth to become her future successor as the captain of the 5th Division. Combined with his unwavering resolve to succeed, Gekkō has proven himself able to master seemingly any skill or technique he sets his mind to. Zanpakutō Seinaruisei (聖なる威勢, sacred power): Gekko's Zanpakutō, it is the only Zanpakuto to date that is "Divine" in the history of Soul Society. In its sealed state it resembles a rather ordinary Katana with no special markings that seperate it from the rest, other than the small dragon emblem that lies within the center of its Tsubasa. It has a white hilt-wrapping and a black sheathe. *'Shikai:' Shikai Special Abilities: *'Bankai:' Hakai No Tenshi (破壊の天使, Angel of Destruction): Trivia Contrary to the canon storyline, Tsuki and Gekkō Kirameki are the captains of the 5th Division instead of Shinji Hirako. Category:BraveHeart70 Category:Male Category:Ex-Shinigami